Positives and Negatives
Positives and Negatives is an episode of The Rath and Fasttrack Show made exclusively for Lodestar Fest. It is a part of any previous season. Synopsis Fasttrack enjoys an evening to himself when he meets an alien named Lodestar, who instantly becomes attracted to him. Rath and Four Arms attempt to enjoy a night out at a bar. Plot A view of the Sadbums Apartments is visible. Lights from the penthouses are shining in the nighttime sky, casting a sort of hazey halo around the entire building as if it were glowing. Many cars, specifically taxi cabs, were seen arriving and departing from the front entrance. Suddenly, a loud boom is heard from around the third floor. Smoke is escaping from a window with the glass shattering and falling towards the ground. Voice: Holy shit! Inside of the penthouse, Fasttrack is visible holding a smoking, shaking machine. He speeds to the window and frantically hurls the machine outside. Voice: ARE YOU FUCKING DUMB?" Fasttrack: Says you!? Look, I'm not the best with technology-- The machine exploded in the air, its pieces raining down towards the front entrance. A woman in a red, sparkling dress, accompanied by a man in a black tuxedo, were walking towards a limo parked there. Phil Philis, the manager of the Sadbums Apartment complex, was waving them goodbye and smiling. The explosion was heard above them. Woman: Oh dear! Man: Honey...step back! The parts of the machine slammed into the top of the limo, denting it. The flames begin to spread on the car and down towards the tires, catching them on fire. The man and woman screamed and ran away. Phil: No, wait! I-I can get you a new limo, it's really easy! This happens a lot! Phil sighed heavily and then screamed, looking up. The limo then began to emit black, thick smoke from the engine, and ignite. Phil stormed into the building and counted down from three. The limo then exploded almost on cue, and he rolled his eyes. Phil walked over to the phone, rang up 911, and stood there. Phil: Yeah, hi, me again. Cut back to Fasttrack looking out the window. He saw the parts of the limo begin to fly in the air, then sped backwards, nearly missing a large piece of metal. Fasttrack slipped on the ground and flipped over, smacking his head on the ground. Rath: ARE YOU OK? Fasttrack: Shut the hell up, Jesus Christ...yes. Rath: OK. Fasttrack: Yes, I'm OK. Rath: NO, I'M SAYING 'OK.' Fasttrack: Oh...ok. Cop sirens were heard just outside the window. Fasttrack got up. Fasttrack: Alright, they're coming again. Here you go. He handed him a bottle of a powdery, circular pills. Rath looked at it and then nodded, ingesting it entirely. He began to shake his head. Fasttrack: How is it? Rath: *screaming inaudibly* Fasttrack: Chromastone told me that should happen. Ok, we'll go with 'he got high' again. Rath: WHY IS IT ALWAYS MEEE!? Fasttrack: *no expression* Cops were heard walking outside the door, and then a knock came. Fasttrack put his pipe in his mouth and sped to the door, unlocking it. Fasttrack: *bored* Yes, officer? Officer: There was an explosion that destroyed a vehicle coming from...your... Rath, barely functional, crawled over to the door and smiled. He looked at the wall and took a large bite out of it and tehn fell back, throwing up. Fasttrack: LSD. Officer: I...ok...um. Fasttrack then slammed the door and locked it, speeding to the couch. Rath struggled to move and began to convulse. Fasttrack: Thanks, buddy. Major Events *Lodestar makes his debut. *Four Arms makes his debut. Characters *Fasttrack *Rath *Four Arms Secondary *Phil Philis Antagonists *Skiddles *Lodestar *Four Arms (considered by Rath) *XLR8 (considered by Fasttrack) Trivia